


Sun-kissed skin

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [20]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, teen cause fun is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: He didn't know how she convinced the kitsune it was a good idea, but he was glad whatever she used worked.





	Sun-kissed skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_andy_world (Andy_S)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/gifts), [Ishimaru_Asuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimaru_Asuka/gifts).



> My first ever fic with specified Gardienne aka an... oc in this fandom. Wow  
> Eldaryandy might have given me the feels and Asuka gave me a challenge so...

"Honeymoon," she said "Is a whole month for the newlyweds spent on having _fun_ far away from family, friends and work."

It was a full and on point explanation that followed fairly ridiculously sounding request. A full month off for a chief of one of the guards and one of the best spies. He loved and believed in Forest greatly but he didn't expect Miiko to actually go along with it.

He might have underestimated his now wife a little.

He didn't know how she convinced the kitsune it was a good idea, what tricks or blackmail material she used. But as the leader of the Obsidian guard sat under a tall rock that gave them some shadow, Floppy curled up in a shell filled with feathers that stood at his hip and the love of his life drying off the seawater a few steps away in the sun, he was glad whatever she used worked.

They started their honeymoon on getting to and trekking through a mountain range further in the land, diving in the lakes and fooling around in the caves and grand waterfalls crossing their way. Sometimes hamadryads or nymphs joined them by the fire, sharing stories of lost companions and wandering guardians, raids watched from the inside of the tree or pranks played on unsuspecting travelers.

At the beginning of the second week, they reached shorter mountains that opened to a lagoon, crystal-clear and clearly rarely visited. The beach rocky at the beginning and turning to pearly-white sand close to the water. And Ploof already curled on the warm ground with Floppy safe and sleeping under the owlett's beak.

The moment they reached that clearing, they shared one look and quickly shed their clothing, racing through the rocks towards the sea. Forest wasn't the faster one but Valkyon let her break the surface of the water first, before circling her waist with his arms and flinging them both in the deeper part. Her shriek at the cold and bubbly laughter that followed were music to his ears as they both went on enjoying themselves to the fullest.

Now two days passed since they found this private heaven. They built a small shack out of sticks and leaves right where the trees line ended and swam nearly all day with pauses for food and lazy sunbathing. He's been having much more fun than he would expect to get from a moment of rest from all the duties and he wondered if he'd be discontent to go back to the constant stress of leading Obsidian when the month ended.

A warm body pressed to his side and got him out of his thoughts as he let his eyes wander from the still drying mop of curling brown hair through the scarred and sun-kissed skin to the bared hip his hand landed on automatically then back up to the green eyes that peaked up at him from where the woman placed her head on his chest.

"What do you say to goulash for dinner?" Forest proposed as he gently ran his fingers over her skin "We still have some of that dried meat Karuto threw in for the wedding gift and I'd hate it if we wasted it."

"You know, I'll go with anything you make." He grinned down at her and she scoffed, her arm curling around his belly as she snuggled to his chest with a sigh.

"You're not going to get out of helping me with that, big guy."

He caressed his wife's hip with a hum, then got a better grip on her in order to put her on his lap for a more comfortable position. She gasped at the manhandling but quickly relaxed in his hold, her arm finding its way across his shoulders and fingers trimming lightly on her knee.

"Love you," she sighed in his neck and Valkyon squeezed her hip in response.

"Love you too." He smiled, letting himself doze off while breathing in the smell of sea mixed with salt and sun-kissed skin.


End file.
